The Shadows of Love
by Elaris
Summary: This is my first fic and unlike other people I want you to be perfectly honest!In other words Flames are acceptedWhat happens when there's an evil goddess that may not be so evil, on the loose that stole a rare powerful crystal?Can the gang stop her?R
1. The Fight

**The Shadows of Lov**e

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but any other characters are mine!

Chapter: 1

Botan met with the gang at Yusuke's house "We have a very bad problem in the spirit world. A very powerful crystal has been stolen!" "You don't mean the silver crystal?" Kurama asked. "Yes, unfortunately I do. The silver crystal has been stolen by a demon more powerful than any other demon you've faced before." replied Botan. "Yeah, right Botan you always say that and the demons end up being weaklings." "This I'm not lying, if anything I'm under exaggerating, Yusuke. This demon could possibly be more powerful than all of you put together." "When you say all of us, you must mean Kurama, Yusuke, and myself." Hiei said with a smirk on his face. "Shut up shrimp!" replied Kuwabara "This is not a joke in fact this is your next mission!" Botan said with a serious look on her face. "Ok, what do you know about this demon?" asked Yusuke "Her name is Hotaru, and she is the..." "The Goddess of dark-ice, which translated means the Goddess of both darkness and ice." Kurama said interrupting Botan. "Wait, one second the demon is a girl?" Kuwabara asked "Duh, not all demons are guys!" replied Botan "Well I can't fight her then." "Well why not?" asked Botan "Because that goes against my code!" replied Kuwabara "Well this is no ordinary girl that's for sure." replied Kurama "How do you know Hotaru, Kurama?" asked Botan. "Well from where I come from she is known to everyone." answered Kurama. "Ok, no more talking. Let's go!" said Botan. When they got to spirit world all they saw was a hooded person walking away from once was a city. "What happened here?" Yusuke asked the hooded figure. "Uh... I'm not sure, but I do know that it was a powerful demon." replied the hooded figure. "You're not telling the truth now are you?" asked Hiei. "I really don't know what your talking about." "Oh, I think you do, and while were on the subject what's that amazing power that I sense, because I'm sure that it's not you!" replied Hiei with a smirk on his face. "I assure you I don't know what your talking about." answered the figure. "Since you have nothing to hide then reveal yourself." said Kurama. "If I did that then I would have to kill all of you, but if you still want to know who I am then that can be arranged." answered the figure. "Bring it on." Yusuke said with a smirk on his face. "Show us what you've got!" "Well if you want to die tonight then that's fine with me! A good killer should always know the names of his or her victims, so what's your names?" asked the figure. "My name is Yusuke and this is Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei." Yusuke said while pointing to each. "And while I'm at it I'm the new spirit detective." "Well that's nice but it was I who killed the last detective. Since your the spirit detective I'm who your looking for I am, Hotaru." The figure said while taking off the cloak that the figure was wearing to reveal a beautiful young woman with long black hair with blue and silver streaks. The woman had crimson colored eyes and deadly smile. "You can't be Hotaru, your pretty and demons that are criminals are.. well... ugly! Are you sure your Hotaru?" asked Kuwabara. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hiei with in annoyed tone. "..." "The last time I checked I was her! Now who wants to fight me first?" asked Hotaru with a deadly smirk on her face. "Who ever fights me I promise I'll go easy on you and I promise to not use the silver crystal." "I'll fight you and don't go easy on me, I want to see your full power!" Yusuke said while stepping toward Hotaru. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Hotaru said with another evil grin on her face, "This will be an easy fight." "Your right, an easy fight for me!" Yusuke said while starting to run towards Hotaru. In a flash she was gone, this went on for a while, Then there was another flash and Yusuke was sent flying to the ground and through a tree. "Now the battle is in who's favor, Spirit Detective?" Hotaru said while laughing. Yusuke stood up, only to fall down again. "It looks like you've had enough." Hotaru said with a proud look on her face. "But I haven't..." said a familiar voice, then a flash of blue went after Hotaru, only to miss. "I guess that I'm to fast for you, as well!" Hotaru said trying to hold back a laugh. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So how did you like my first chapter of my first fic?

Never mind don't tell now, tell me in your reviews!^^


	2. First, breaks then fighting

**The Shadows of Love**

Chapter 2:

"Then I guess that I will have to take his place" said a cold emotionless voice. "Sure whatever just as long as I have fun!" Hotaru said while laughing. Hiei scowled, He didn't like when demons said things about especially girl demons or in this case a goddess. But before Hiei had a chance to think, Hotaru, was already coming towards him with enormous speed, but Hiei dodged it. "You're not so tough. You're as weak as Kuwabaka over there!" Hiei said with a smirk on his face and while pointing over to where Kuwabara was laying. After Hiei said that Hotaru's power increased greatly. She now had a blue aura and was about to attack when Hiei decided to attack first with his sword. Barely knowing about the upcoming assault was able to dodge it, or so she thought. When Hotaru and Hiei landed, Hotaru immediately fell to her knees clutching her left side. Hiei had hit her side with his sword, and would have killed her, but she dodged part of the attack. Hotaru forced herself up, her left hand started to glow a bluish color. "I will now finish all of you with one stroke of my hand." and with that Hotaru raised her left hand in the air and then there was a bright blue light. When the light disappeared Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were all frozen in the exact places they were in. "It looks like I'm the winner of this battle!" Hotaru said to herself proudly. She then picked up her things and left. Hotaru walked until she got to a city. She then rented a hotel room and bought bandages, then she went to her room and bandaged up her wound and sat in her room in deep thought; _'How dare he, how dare he cut me with his sword.' _ After a while she went to sleep. 

Back where the gang was:

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Where are you?" Botans' voice rang out through the cold air. "Where are you, this isn't funny." As soon as that was said she stumbled into a clearing she look around and what she saw was something she didn't like! She built a fire next to the guys hoping that they were still alive even after being frozen. As soon as the ice melted Kurama was the first gain consciousness. "Where am I?" Kurama asked slightly above a whisper. "You're in the clearing where I assume you were battling Hotaru." Botan said in a soft-gentle voice. "Then how did you get here?" Kurama asked. "I got worried and decided to look for you, when I found you guys all of you were ice-cubes." Botan said with a look of concern, "So what happened?" Botan asked Kurama. "Let's just say Yusuke went through a tree, Kuwabara was no match, and Hiei was barely able to wound her." replied Kurama. "Well what about you?" asked Botan. "Hotaru froze us before I had the chance to attack her." Kurama answered with smirk on his face. Before Botan could respond, noises coming from the rest of the guys could be heard. "Well at least all of you are ok!" Botan said while trying to look happy. After everyone was able to walk they all went to the human world. As soon as they got there they met with an unhappy Kayko. "Where have you been Yusuke Uremeshi?" "Uh... Kayko nice to see you to!" Yusuke said while rubbing the back of his head. "You know," Kayko said in a sweet voice, "THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" Kayko finished in an annoyed tone. "Heh, heh," Yusuke laughed nervously, "OK, ok, I had another mission." Yusuke said annoyed. "Well I wouldn't have had to yell at you if you just told me the truth for once! Well never mind about, are you done with the mission?" replied Kayko. Yusuke shook his head and replied "No, but hopefully tomorrow we will." Yusuke said nervously because of the dirty looks he was getting. "Well now that I know your ok, I'm going home, but when your done with the mission you better tell me got it?" Kayko said while glaring at Yusuke. Yusuke swallowed hard and nodded. "Good! See you guys later!" Kayko said in a sweet innocent voice and started walking home.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well did you like? Tell me in your reviews! Just to let the people that are looking for money my disclaimer is on the first chapter and that is the only chapter that it will be on, this just so you know! Well gotta go C Ya!


	3. The Swimming Accident

****

The Shadows of Love

Chapter: 3

The next day in the park:

"Ok, so your telling me that we have to go all the way to EGYPT!!" Yusuke yelled as Botan tried to ignore him complaining yet once again. "Sorry, Yusuke, but those were the orders, from Koenma himself. And if you don't like them, then to bad!" Botan said with an annoyed smirk. "Wait to go, Botan!" Kuwabara said out of nowhere. "SHUT UP, KUWABAKA, BEFORE I POUND YOUR HEAD IN!! Now as I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted," Yusuke said while scowling at Kuwabara, "Anyways so what's the reason that we have to go to Egypt?" asked Yusuke in an annoying tone. "Well if you must know, that's where Hotaru was last seen." Botan said while walking away. "Hey, Botan wait for me!" Yusuke yelled while trying to catch up Botan.

In Egypt:

__

'Now that they know where I am I have to hurry. I have to find her. And when I do, the one who is called Hiei will pay for he has done.' With all the thoughts going her head she didn't the person in front of her... "Hey, watch it!" said the voice. Hotaru looked up to see a man that was wearing clothes that looked like dirty rags. Hotaru didn't say anything she just stared at the man. "Hey, did you hear me wench? I said watch where your going!" the man said in a really mean tone. Hotaru looked down, held out her hand and looked back up at the man and smiled evilly. "You know where I come from women got treated with more respect." she said in a cold voice with now emotion what-so-ever. "Just for that comment you're gonna die tonight, wench!" the man replied clenching his fist and swung his fist, but only to miss. "I've heard that many times, and I'm still alive." and with that she disappeared only to reappear behind the man. The man turned around... "H-h-how did y-you do t-that? W-what a-are y-you?" the man barely stuttered out. "That's easy I'm a demon-goddess." Hotaru replied with a smirk, and with that she stuck her hand straight into the man killing him instantly. When she pulled her hand there was something in her hand, she looked down and found his heart in her hands _'This is what I will do to you the next time I see you, Hiei.'_ Hotaru thought. At this she just smirked and said "Sorry, but nobody messes with me! When you insult me you die, it is as simple as that!" then Hotaru squeezed the heart in her hand until it was mush, then dropped it on the ground and walked away. As she walked she thought, _'No more distractions, I have to find her before it's to late.'_

Back with the gang: 

"You have until tomorrow before you have to go, so get packing!" Botan said in a cheery voice and left to go talk to Koenma. "I can't believe that toddler is making me go all the way to Egypt!" Yusuke complained while throwing numerous outfits in a suitcase. "Her voice was to cheery if you ask me." Kuwabara stated. "Well no one asked you so do us a favor and, SHUT UP!" Hiei said in an annoyed voice. "HEY, WHO ASKED YOU SHRIMP!?!?" Kuwabara replied. "Ok, lady and man we should focus on having getting ready to go!" Yusuke said with a smirk on his face, looking first to Kuwabara, then to Hiei. At that comment Hiei just smirked. "HEY, UREMESHI I AM NOT A WOMAN!" replied the very mad Kuwabara (even though no one cares). "Why, sure you are. Your always yelling just like Kayko..." "And what does that mean?" asked a very, very angry and familiar voice. Yusuke turned hesitantly around to see a really angry Kayko. "Uh, hi Kayko didn't see you standing there." Yusuke said nervously. "So is that all I do is yell?" Kayko asked Yusuke. "Uh... no well, what I mean is..." Yusuke stuttered. Meanwhile, Kurama was to the side watching in amusement. "Well, Yusuke, I don't know what you mean." Kayko said while walking over to Yusuke and smacking him across the face, then walked out and slammed the door. "That could have gone have gone better, I'm mean not even Hiei would have said that." said a gentle voice. "Shut up, Kurama!" answered Yusuke and then ran out the door. _'I can't believe she hit me. Well actually I do, but I can't believe I said that!'_ Yusuke thought to himself. When he found Kayko she was walking down the side walk with her head hanging down. "Kayko" Yusuke said a soft voice (I didn't know it was possible). "Go away!" replied Kayko. "But I wanted to say that I was sorry, Kayko." he replied. Kayko looks at him, "Really?" asked Kayko. Yusuke nods and replies, "I'm really sorry, Kayko, it was just a joke I didn't mean it." Yusuke said meaningfully. Kayko smiled and then Yusuke hugged her. "Hey Yusuke?" "Uh, Yeah." "Your not making up just so I won't get mad are you?" asked Kayko. "..." Yusuke runs away, "Of coarse not!" Yusuke said while laughing. Kayko ran after him. When they got to the door Yusuke stopped Kayko from going in. "What's wrong now, Yusuke?" Kayko asked. "Well nothing's wrong, it's just that tomorrow we have to go to Egypt to finish our assignment." answered Yusuke. "Okay, but I'm coming with you!" replied Kayko. "I don't think so, this is an assignment and Hotaru is very dangerous, I'm not sure that we can even beat him." "Well I don't care, I'm coming and that's final!" replied Kayko. 

The next day:

"So is everyone ready to go?" asked Botan. Everyone nodded. As soon as Botan finished everyone got on the airplane, then the aiplane took off. 

When the gang arrived in Egypt:

"So where do we go?" asked Kurama (yes Kurama, had to put more of Kurama in here had a request and there's not enough of him he's to quiet). "To an ancient tomb, hopefully she'll still be there. So let's go!" and with that they walked away towards the tomb. When they got there they went inside. Kurama and Hiei was looking at this white stuff when... "SWIMMING POOL!" Kuwabara yelled as he pushed Hiei and Kurama into the white stuff. "Uh, Oops!" "Oops, what?" asked Botan. "I kind of pushed Hiei and Kurama into the white stuff." answered Kuwabara. Botan sighed "That was one wrong thing to do." "How come?" asked Kuwabara. "You pushed them into white eco." answered Botan. "What's white ecko?" "White eco, not ecko. It's a type of magic that doesn't need a container, anything can happen to them, but I don't think that it should kill them." replied Botan. Just then someone walked out of the white eco. "Who are you?" asked Botan...

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Cliffy, but the next chapter will come soon I just have to wirte it and get somethings from my cousin. The idea that I'm using is from my cousin other wise known as EvilDarkness25, well thanks and C U later! Bu-bye! 


	4. The Legend

****

The Shadows of Love 

Chapter4:

"Who do you think I am?" answered the figure, in a cold voice like Hiei's, but a gentle voice like Kurama's. Botan shrugged. The figure sighed. "I am Heko." answered the figure. "This must be what happens when the shrimp and Kurama fuse. Am I right?" asked Kuwabara. Heko looked at Kuwabara with death glare and started walking towards him when..."Hey, you guys might want to follow me!" yelled Yusuke. Everyone followed him into another room. As soon as Heko entered the room there was a blinding white light... then it faded and, Hiei and Kurama were in separate bodies. "Look." Yusuke said while pointing over to a table. Everyone walked up to it. On the table was a young women that looked like she was fifteen years old. She had long sky-blue hair with silver tips. Kurama took a step closer towards the table. "Well, this is unusual!" Kurama said slightly above a whisper, "Normally, Egyptians are mummified." Then with out thinking (Like Normal), Kuwabara, tried to touch the girl, but was sent flying backwards into a wall. "Geez, Kuwabara, I guess that ladies really don't like you!" "SHUT UP UREMESHI!!" Kuwabara yelled while getting up. Then Kurama tried to touch the girl. When he raised his hand to touch the girl, what looked like a force field appeared, then made a hole in it allowing Kurama to touch the girl. "Hey, No Fair!" Kuwabara complained. "Hah, right again!" bragged Yusuke. Just then Hotaru burst into the room with the silver crystal in her hands. Kurama took a stance in front of the girl. "What do think your doing here?" asked Hotaru in an angry voice. "I could ask you the same question." Kurama sneered. Hotaru just glared deathly at Kurama, then smiled as she noticed the barrier around the girl disappeared. "What are you smiling at?" asked Kurama. "Only the fact that I knew you were useful." Hotaru stated taking a step toward Kurama with an evil smile face. "Really! Would you go and harm an innocent girl?" asked Kurama glaring daggers at Hotaru. Suddenly there was a cold wind in the room and the temperature dropped from 90 degrees to -10 degrees. "Your a fool if you think you can defeat me!" A large aura formed around Hotaru, she held the silver crystal in her hands. Everyone watched in amazement, that's all they could do, because of her power. "I want to thank you before you die." "Thank me, for what?" Kurama asked totally clueless. "For breaking the barrier that surrounded the girl." replied Hotaru. "You saved some time of having to mess with it!" "What does she have to do with this?" asked Kurama. "Besides the fact that she'll help me get revenge, she's my sister." answered Hotaru. "Now that I think about it I remember hearing a legend about three goddesses. They lived and ruled over all of Egypt, but of coarse someone wasn't happy with them. So they disposed of the goddesses, but no one knew how. Then they took over the throne, not knowing that they missed one. Which was one big mistake! That goddess killed everyone in her path except for the guy that was behind all of the chaos. The guy held three jewels, the Dark, Gold and the silver crystal, the most powerful jewels in the world. She wasn't able to defeat the guy because he disposed of her. Well that's all I know, besides the fact that all of this happened 1,000 years ago." Botan said to the gang. "Nice story! NOW DIE, KURAMA!!" and with that Hotaru charged after Kurama...

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Cliffy, but I'll get back to you guys soon, because the next chapter will be easy!! Well C Ya!!^^ 


	5. The First Awakening, and a New Problem

****

The Shadows of Love 

Chapter5:

Hotaru charged at Kurama, only to miss him by a hair! The only problem was that Kurama had moved closer to the gang. They were all cluttered together, easy for one big attack. But instead of the attack, Hotaru created a bubble around the gang. The only two that knew what it was, were Hiei and Kurama! Kurama started running towards Hotaru, only to be blocked. "What is she doing to us?" asked Yusuke. "She's going to transport us out of here, for some reason." Hiei replied with no trace of emotion in his voice. "Oh just great." Yusuke stated flatly. Then the gang disappeared and reappeared outside of the pyramids. "We have to get back in there!" was all Kurama said. "Why?" asked Botan. "Because we have to get that girl from Hotaru's grasp!" he yelled while running into the pyramid. "Kurama wait up!" Yusuke yelled while running into the pyramid after him, with the rest of the gang slowly behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've waited 1,000 years to get revenge and reawaken you! Now, it's finally possible!" and with that said Hotaru, placed the silver crystal right where the girl's arms were crossed over her chest. The gang got there just in time to see a blinding bright light. When the light faded everyone was staring at the girl. Finally, she opened her eyes and sat up. The girl looked around, she seen her sister and hugged her. "Where am I, sister?" asked the girl. "You are in your tomb where they laid you to rest." replied Hotaru with a cold yet warm voice. Her voice was colder when she said they. The girl scowled at this, remembering the fight all to well. To her it felt as if it was only yesterday that the fight took place. Then she noticed the gang, where Hotaru did not. "Who are they?" the girl asked pointing to the gang. "Oh, them. They are nothing but a nuisance." as soon as Hotaru finished, she raised her hand to form a black-flame fireball. "Wait, Hotaru!" answered the girl. "Why?" Hotaru asked more than a little annoyed. "I sense no bad in them, well no true evil. Please don't kill them, please!" the girl pleaded. "Fine!" answered Hotaru with a cold yet upset voice. "Thank you, Sis," the girl said with a smile, "Now, what are your names?" the girl asked. "My name is Botan, and this is Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara." answered Botan while pointing to each. "What is your name?" asked Kurama. "Oh, I'm sorry I guess, I forgot to introduce myself. Anyways my name is Saku! It's nice to meet you!" replied Saku. Saku looked at Hotaru, "Where's our sister?" Saku asked with puzzled look on her face. "I was hoping that you would know." Hotaru replied with a frown. "She was somewhere else during the fight." Saku answered back. "Well maybe she's in another room, but don't try to sense her the barrier that surrounds her won't let you. We'll have to look for her." Hotaru stated as she walked over to help her sister up. When Saku was standing and able to walk they left the room in search their mysterious sister. "Well, they seem pretty weird if you ask me!" Kuwabara said out of no where. "Well, no one asked you, so shut up! Baka!" answered Hiei in a really cold-annoyed voice. "Shrimp!" Kuwabara mumbled under his breath. Hiei just gave him a dark-death glare, which sent Kuwabara shivers down his spine. They decided to follow the sisters into the other room that had went into moments before. They seen Hotaru and Saku, but they seen someone else in the same position as Saku was in. They all walked up the sisters. Hotaru turned her head and glared at the gang. "What's your problem?" Yusuke asked with his normal attitude. "You're my problem! Why do you keep following us?" Hotaru asked with a really cold voice. "We have to follow you, remember? I'm spirit detective and I need the silver crystal!" replied Yusuke. At hearing them something about the silver crystal, Saku turned around to face them. She glared at the gang. "What's this about the silver crystal?" Saku asked in a cold voice apposed to the normal cheerful one. "My mission is to retrieve the silver crystal from Hotaru, and bring her back with me!" answered Yusuke. "Bring them where exactly?" asked Saku in the same voice. "To Koenma." Yusuke said flatly. "That stupid toddler is still running the spirit world?!?!" Hotaru stated flatly. "Yeah, didn't you know?" asked Yusuke. "I thought he died!" Hotaru said with disappointment. "No, still alive and commanding everyone!" answered Yusuke. "Except for us!" Hotaru said smugly. "We'll deal with the last comment later, right now I want some answers. I want to know why does Koenma want the silver crystal?" asked Saku. "I don't know, but it could be to protect it." answered Yusuke. "I don't know either, but I think you're right, Yusuke!" stated Botan. "Does he have the Dark and Gold crystal?" asked Saku. "Not that I know of!" Yusuke and Botan answered in unison. Saku looked at Hotaru... "After we revived our sister, don't you think we should have a talk with Koenma?" asked Saku while whispering. "Yes, as long as I do the talking!" replied Hotaru whispering back. "Yeah, whatever!" answered Saku rolling her eyes with an attitude that said 'I don't really care'. "I'll go and find the Gold crystal!" Hotaru said while disappearing. Saku blinked, "Yeah, that's ok with me!" Saku replied to herself sarcastically. "Hiei, why don't you follow her." Kurama suggested, "You know since we have to keep an eye on both of them!" Hiei rolled his eyes at Kurama's suggestion, knowing exactly what he meant. "Fine!" Hiei answered in really cold voice. Then he disappeared. "So, you said that you were after the Silver crystal and Hotaru. Why Hotaru?" Saku asked puzzled. "Well, you see she has committed quite a few crimes." replied Botan. "Like what?" Saku asked not surprised at all. "Well, she stole the Silver crystal from Koenma, she's killed many people..." "More like fifteen hundred people!" Yusuke interrupted. "As I was saying, she's violated just about every law there is!" Botan finished. "Oh, I'm really sorry about that. As you well know she has a bad temper, that's just her. It could have something to do with that her powers have to do darkness, but who knows!" replied Saku. "Who's that?" asked Kuwabara. pointing to the body that was laying on the table behind Saku. "Huh, oh, that's my other sister. Her name is Koharu. Just incase you're wondering we're triplets!" answered Saku. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hiei finally caught up with Hotaru... "What do you think you're doing?" Hotaru asked coldly. "You already know, so why should I tell you?" replied Hiei. Hotaru turned her head to scowl at Hiei. Hiei in turn only smirked at the reply that he got. "So, where are we going?" Hiei asked amused. "It's not where, we're going. It's where I'm going, as in without you!" replied Hotaru with a glare. "Fine then, where are you going?" asked Hiei. "I'm going to first get a map of the world, then go from there! If you have t o know!" answered Hotaru. "You're going to keep following aren't you?" asked Hotaru. Hiei answers with a nod. Hotaru sighed, "Then ask any question you want." Hiei stopped smirking, and looked at Hotaru. "What?" Hiei asked with confusion. Hotaru looked at him annoyed. "I said, ask any quest..." "I know what you said. How do you know that I even have a question?" Hiei asked puzzled. Hotaru sighs again, this time heavily. "I can sense it, so just ask a question before I change my mind!" Hotaru answered. Hiei scowled, because he didn't like it when people told him what to do, especially women! "Why, was Kurama able to break the barrier with one touch, while you would have had to, in your words fool around with it?" asked Hiei, totally out of character. Hotaru raised a brow, but answered none the less. Hotaru just smiled, a mischievous smile at that. Hiei didn't like the smile that Hotaru gave him. "The reason that Kurama was able to break it with his touch was because..." Hotaru stopped. "You were saying!" Hiei said starting to get annoyed. "Aww, don't like it when someone starts something and doesn't finish?" Hotaru said in cute-puppy-dog or cute-new-born-baby voice. Hiei scowled at her. "Either finish what you were saying or shut up!" was all Hiei said in return. "Fine, I'll tell you. The reason why Kurama was able to break the barrier was because... he has red hair!" Hotaru answered. (A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the whole time that Hiei and Hotaru have been together they've been flying!) After Hotaru finished she landed on the ground. Hiei followed, when he landed he gave Hotaru a look of death. "What, don't you know how to have fun?" Hotaru said with amusement, answering Hiei's look. Which in turn scowled. "Guess not! Well, I can't tell you why, or how. But just because he broke the barrier once doesn't mean he can break it again, and that's the only thing I can tell you!" Hotaru said with a smirk on her face as she started to walk away in search for her item, "I'll tell you as soon as I find the Gold crystal." Hotaru continued. Hiei just followed Hotaru. "We're getting closer, can't you feel it?" asked Hotaru. Hiei didn't answer. "Of coarse you can't feel it! Only people that connections to crystals can feel it!" Hotaru said with a smirk. Hiei scowled at her, and kept following her. "You know, you shouldn't just assume things." Hiei said with a smirk. Since Hotaru was busy talking and fighting with Hiei, that she wasn't watching where she was going. Luckily Hiei was paying attention! Hiei picked up Hotaru and moved as fast as he could. "PUT ME DOWN!" Hotaru said answering to Hiei picking her up. "I guess you don't appreciate it when people save your life!" Hiei said while dropping Hotaru on the ground. Hotaru got up, "You might want to watch what you do, because I can make your death sooner!" replied Hotaru. Then Hotaru looked over to where she was standing before they moved, and noticed that there was about ten arrows in the spot that she was standing in moments ago. "Oh, um," Hotaru hung her head down, "I'm... so... sorr...sorry!" Hotaru stuttered. Hiei could tell that she didn't like apologizing, but her apology was sincere, he also knew what it was like! "How close are we to finding the Gold crystal?" Hiei asked, not responding to the apology. "Hey, I'm over here apologizing and you're just ignoring me?" Hotaru said furiously. "We don't have time for apologies, we have to find the Gold crystal." replied Hiei annoyed. Hotaru just walked, what Hiei thought was the direction of the crystal, but he was wrong. They ended up at a place that sold maps. Hotaru placed a gold coin down on the table and asked for a map of the world. "What are we doing here?" Hiei asked angry. "I'll tell you when we leave." replied Hotaru. Hiei glared at her, but didn't say anything. When they got far away from everyone, Hotaru told Hiei what he wanted to know. "First of all, the map is for scribing for the crystal." Hotaru answered. Hiei looked at her confused. "What the hell is scribing?" Hiei asked. Hotaru gave Hiei a bored look. "Scribing is a way to find someone or if used a special way something." Hotaru said with no emotion what so ever. "And how do you scribe?" Hiei asked in the same tone. "You use this..." Hotaru said while taking out a pointed crystal that had a band of metal around the middle of the crystal. From the sides of the metal band were small chains that lead up to a string that tied. The basically looked like a necklace. Hiei looked at her as if she was crazy. "Prove that it works!" Hiei said while smirking. "Fine, I will!" replied Hotaru while spreading out the map on the ground. Then Hotaru sat on the ground and started spinning the crystal around over the map with the pointed part facing the map. Suddenly it stopped and landed on a city. "Hn." was all Hiei said. Hotaru smiled triumphantly. "Now we have to go to......Hone Lu Lu, Hawaii to find the Gold crystal." Hotaru said to Hiei. "Where the hell is that?" Hiei asked puzzled. "I believe that it's in America, or somewhere around there." answered Hotaru. "How do you suppose we get there?" Hiei asked more than a bit annoyed. Hotaru had a suspicious smirk on her face, "By this!" Then Hotaru grabbed Hiei's hand and they disappeared in a shimmering blue light that looked like a whole bunch of sparkles flying away. Then in an instant they arrived on a tropical island, in a big city. "So where do we look from here?" Hiei asked annoyed. Hotaru just started to walk, Hiei followed. They walked until they got to a museum, they went in. "It's over this way." Hotaru said while pointing to the left. They walked until they found an exhibit that had the Gold crystal as the main exhibit! Hotaru stretched her arm out, palm face up and closed her eyes. Her hand started to glow, then the Gold crystal appeared in her hand. "Nice!" Hiei said while smirking. "We have to go now!" Hotaru said trying to grab Hiei's hand and pull him out the door, only to fail. "We're not going yet!" Hiei said while looking for something. Then he grabbed an ancient looking artifact. "What the hell is that?" asked Hotaru. Then guards surrounded them, but they weren't ordinary guards! They were demon guards. There were fox, dog, and wolf demon. There were also two vampires, that looked at Hotaru in a way she didn't want them to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Botan asked out loud. "Well, if somebody has the Gold crystal, then it's gonna be well protected!" Saku said hopefully answering Botan's question. "So, do you have any other siblings?" "Well, yes as a matter of fact I do!" answered Saku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The two vampires started walking towards Hotaru. Hiei gave them a death look. One of the vampires had dark brown hair and the other had black hair. The one with black hair was about to attack, but was stopped in mid swing. Hotaru looked at the person that had stopped the vampire. The person was male, he had black hair with gold streaks and red tips, and he had crimson colored eyes. Hotaru looked as if she knew him, but couldn't quite remember. Then it hit her! "Well, well, well!" Hotaru said while looking at the man. "Long time no see." "Yeah, it's been a long time." replied the man. "So, what have you been up to, Towamaru?" Hotaru sneered. The man named Towamaru glared at Hotaru. "How do you know each other?" Hiei asked in a cold voice. Towamaru smirked, "You mean you haven't told anyone about me?" Towamaru asked trying to hold back a laugh. Hotaru glared at Towamaru. "I am her brother, Towamaru." he replied. "My younger brother, if you call him that!" Hotaru sneered, "I do have one question, Towamaru?" Hotaru continued. "And what's that?" Hotaru took enough steps forward, so that she was in his face, "Where were you, when we were laying in those pyramids, in cryo-sleep? Obviously, you had the gold crystal, and the silver crystal would have been easy to find, yet you did nothing." Hotaru said basically yelling at Towamaru. The one if the vampires tried to grab Hotaru's arm and the other one did the same to the other, only to be thrown back by a strong force. He rolled his eyes, "You haven't changed one bit!" Towamaru said while smiling. "I'm leaving. I'll tell our sisters that you said hi." Hotaru said while turning around and walking away, only to be stopped by one of the dog demons, or they thought! With a flick of her wrist he was sent flying into a wall. The rest of the demon started to go after Hiei, but Hotaru sent all of them into the walls. "Why are you doing this?" Hotaru asked annoyed. "Because you have the gold crystal, and I'm the protector of it!" answered Towamaru. "No, you're not! Koharu is the protector and you know that!" Hotaru replied, her voice colder than ever. "I'll tell you everything later!" replied Towamaru. Hotaru narrowed her eyes at him and walked away, "Well, you know where I'll be!" Hotaru said while she walked away, Hiei following. When they got outside Hotaru grabbed Hiei's hand and disappeared in a shimmering blue light that looked like a whole bunch of sparkles flying away. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Here's chapter 5. I made sure that it was long because of the delay. Sorry, that it's a little cliffy, but I need more stuff before the next chapter. C Ya! 


	6. The Second Awakening, and a Problem Solv...

****

The Shadows of Love 

Chapter6:

As soon as they arrived in Egypt, arrows started to go after Hotaru. Hiei once again picked up Hotaru and moved quickly out of the way. "Thanks." Hotaru said as she was _gently_ put down. Hiei nodded in return. "The reason why Kurama was able to break the force field, or so that's how we set it up. Anyways, the legend behind the force field is that only the one that is sleeping's true love can break the force field unless, you're me or my sisters and brother. The basic way of saying it is Kurama and my sister, Saku, are destined to be together. Although, I think there's a glitch in the field. The answer to your other question in the museum is, it had a magic shield where you can enter, but can't use magic to escape, and you're detected when you enter using magic or special abilities." Hotaru said out of nowhere. Hiei looked at her confused. "I sense anything and everything, we all can." Hotaru answered. Then they finally reached the tomb they quickly reached the cambers that the others were in. "What took you so long?" asked Saku. Hotaru didn't make eye contact. "Oh, I see. If it was him, then where is he?" Saku asked again. "Where he belongs." replied Hotaru in a cold, emotionless voice. "Let's awaken your sister already, you know I have a life to you know!" Yusuke said annoyed. Yusuke received a cold glare, from Hotaru. "You know I can change that you know." "Change what?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. "The life part." Hotaru replied. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Well, we should hurry and revive Koharu. He's not the only one that wants to get out of here!" Saku said while trying to hurry Hotaru. "Before we can wake her we have to break the force field." Hotaru said annoyed. "How are you going to do that?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Hotaru grinned mischievously, "What do you mean me?" Hotaru asked, then looked at Yusuke. "You think you're so bad let's see you break the force field." Hotaru told Yusuke. "What are you doing?" Saku asked angry. "What ever do you mean?" Hotaru asked smirking, while looking innocent. "If he isn't able to break the field, then he'll die, stupid!" Saku said while hitting Hotaru on the head, which was followed by a death glare from Hotaru. '_Don't you think I know that, I have a plan._' Hotaru said to Saku through telepathy, '_Oh, tell me._' '_No, you'll have to wait and find out._' Saku looked at Hotaru with the puppy dog look and sad eyes. Hotaru shook her head. Then Yusuke spoke up, "I'll break the force field, and I won't die!" Yusuke said smiling smugly. Yusuke walked over to the force field, the force field flickered and then disappeared. "Hah, what did I tell you." Yusuke bragged. "You fool, don't you know that I already knew that you were able to break it." Hotaru sneered. "Whatever, just wake up your sister and go." Yusuke replied. Hotaru glared, but walked over to Koharu and placed the gold crystal in the same spot that she did when reviving Saku. Then there was a blinding white light. When the light disappeared, a young looking girl with long gold hair with black tips and maroon eyes. The girl looked over at Hotaru and Saku. "Saku, Hotaru, how long have we been separated from this world?" Koharu asked. Saku looked like she was answer, but Hotaru answered first. "1,000 years." Hotaru answered. "Were you able to kill the person responsible for this, Hotaru?" Koharu asked. Hotaru shook her head, "But I do know where our brother is." Hotaru said angrily. "Where is he?" Saku asked. "He's right here." answered a voice. Saku looked over to where the voice came from. "Towamaru!" Saku squealed running over and hugging her brother. "So, you decided to come. Bad choice." Hotaru hatefully said to her brother. "Yeah, so I could explain to you why I did the things that I did." Towamaru said to his elder sister. "Fine, I'll give you a chance and if I don't like or you're lying than you're dead." answered Hotaru. Towamaru nodded, "What happened was while you guys were fighting, I was running from the minions of the dark lord. Then I met this guy that promised to save me from them in exchange for me helping him. But what I didn't know, was that he worked with the dark lord and since I accepted the offer that was made he let me live. They made me guard the Gold crystal from you. And when you came for it I had to pretend that I didn't want you to get it, or else he would have killed me. And if you don't believe me then, oh well." Towamaru explained. Hotaru nodded in agreement, but looked like she didn't want to agree. "What happened to mom and dad?" Koharu asked. Towamaru shrugged, "I haven't seen them since that night. I don't think they were killed, it would take a lot more then him to kill them." replied Towamaru. Hotaru nodded at that. "Tell us, who and what exactly are you?" Yusuke interrupted. "Well, you know are names, but we're goddesses. I'm the goddess of weather and lightness. Hotaru, is the goddess of ice and darkness. And Koharu, is part goddess of light and darkness. That's why she's so neutral, she's also the goddess of fire." Saku explained, "And our younger brother, Towamaru, is the god of water and electricity." Saku finished. "How old are you guys exactly?" asked Kuwabara. "Why do you want to know?" Hotaru asked coldly. Kuwabara shrugged. "Well, if you must know us three," Hotaru said pointing to her and her sisters, "We're 1,018 years old, and my brother is 1,017 years old." Hotaru said flatly... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

A/N: Kind of a cliffy, but I hoped you like it!^^ C Ya!


	7. Unsuspected Information

****

The Shadows of Love

Chapter 7:

A/N: In this story king Yenma isn't Koenma's father!^^

****

*guy in a suit that does the warnings for movies and stuff (Example: rating, "may contain violence and scenes that younger audiences should not watch")*

WARNING: May contain information that no one understands, unexpected information, and/or information that doesn't make sense!^-^

"Some how, I sense that you're not telling the truth." Kurama said while looking Saku straight in the eyes. Saku didn't reply, she just turned her head away. "Exactly, what do you think I'm lying about?" Saku asked. "I think you're lying about what kind of race you guys are?" answered Kurama. Just then there was an explosion and a maniac-like laugh. Hotaru scowled at the voice knowing it all to well. "So, you three finally awakened from your eternal slumber.?.?" the voice stated more than asked. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Hotaru asked annoyed. "Snotty, just as always!" the man replied to Hotaru. Hotaru scowled, "Thank you, I take that as a complement! I may be snotty, but at least I'm nothing like you!" The man walked out of the shadows to reveal a tall man with ancient clothes on. He had jet-black hair and gold eyes. "Oh, but you are! You kill for no reason just like me!" the man said before laughing insanely. Hotaru scowled, "That's not true and you know it! If I was like you I would have killed my brother, my sisters, and my parents!" "Saruku!" Koharu stated angrily. "Who's he?" Yusuke asked. "He's the one responsible for us being cryogenically frozen or as some people like to call it, suspended animation." Saku answered. "He's also our greedy, power hungry, jerk of an uncle!" Hotaru added, disgusted written all over her voice. Everyone raises a brow in amazement. "You say that like it's a bad thing!" Saruku said while smirking evilly. Saruku decided that he was tired of talking, so he created an electric ball in his right hand and threw it at Yusuke. Koharu made a motion with her hand and the gold crystal appeared in front of Yusuke and reflected it back at Saruku. He dodged it by the moving his head to the side. Saruku smiled evilly, "Well, you still have the same attitude, but you know that all of this was all a trap! Well, a better way of putting it is, a distraction!" "What are you talking about?" Hotaru said coldly. "Look around!" Saruku answered. Everyone did so. Then they noticed what he was talking about, Botan was gone. Then they looked back at Saruku, he was holding Botan by her wrist, then he slowly faded away laughing maniacally. There was a long silence, then Kurama spoke up. "I think we should get back home and discuss what our further on plans will be!" Everyone nodded, except for Hotaru and Towamaru. Everyone looked at them. "I've got unfinished business to take care of, then I'll meet you guys!" Hotaru said while disappearing in a black-sparkly light. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hotaru arrived at the gate to Koenma's castle, she went inside to find a guard standing in her way. "Who are you and do you have an appointment?" the guard asked Hotaru. "I don't need one. I'm a special friend of Koenma's!" Hotaru said the last part smirking evilly. "I don't care if your related, you're not getting in unless you have an invitation or if I've heard that your were coming!" the guard said while walking toward Hotaru. Hotaru scowled, "I'm sorry that you feel that way!" Then Hotaru clenched her right hand into a fist, and punched the guard in the stomach. he fell over unconscious. Hotaru walked right over the guard and into the long hallway. When Hotaru finally got to the end of the hallway, she stepped into the office. All of Koenma's workers immediately froze, knowing all to well who she was. Ogre, had just walked into the room, "Lady Hotaru!" Ogre said surprised, his voice full of fear. "Where's Koenma, Ogre?" Hotaru asked annoyed and demanding. "H-he's in a v-ver-ry i-import-tant m-meet-ting!" Ogre barely stuttered out. "I don't care, tell... never mind, I'll find him myself!" then Hotaru turned down the hall and ran into Koenma. "HEY, WATCH WHE...uh, hey sis! Where have you been?" Koenma asked scared, stupidly, and cowardly. Hotaru looked at Koenma annoyed and spiteful, "In Egypt!" "I heard that Egypt is very warm!" Koenma said while gulping. "In a tomb, for 1,000 years! Trapped in an eternal sleep! Where have you been?" Hotaru said annoyed. Koenma gulped and ran, knowing that he would never get away from his older sister. Hotaru disappeared, then reappeared in front of Koenma. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air, "I feel so... upset with you!" "Y-you do?" Koenma asked through the death grip. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do, because you sent your week spirit detective and his friends after me, knowing that I could crush them in the palm of my hand! You should know me better than that!" Hotaru answered in a cold, hateful, and some what sad voice. "S-sorry, I won't make that mistake again!" Koenma stuttered out. A few seconds later guards surrounded them both. "Call them off now, or ELSE!" Hotaru demanded. Koenma gulped, not wanting to find out what the ELSE part meant, so he called off the guards. Hotaru set him down. "It's ok, expect this a lot! She's my sister, the goddess of dark-ice, and one of three princesses of the spirit world!" Koenma said to the guards. They bowed and left. "The first thing I want to know is, why do you think that just because we've been put in an eternal sleep that you can proclaim yourself as the protector, holder, and keeper of the dark, gold, and silver crystals?" Hotaru said furiously, "By the way, your assistant has been captured! I believe her name was Botan!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it! Remember, R&R! Kind of a cliffy, but oh well, C YA!^^


End file.
